


Somebody Save Me [I've Been Waiting For You]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sequel, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen woke up unable to breathe, grabbing at his sheets and blankets, twisting around frantically. Bran was dead. He was dead.</p><p>THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY FIC "WE LOOK UP TO THE SKY FOR ANSWERS TO OUR LIVES"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Save Me [I've Been Waiting For You]

Jojen woke up unable to breathe, grabbing at his sheets and blankets, twisting around frantically. Bran was dead. He was  _ dead _ .

 

Jojen grabbed his phone off the bedside table and hit the number on speed dial. He couldn't breathe, his ears felt like they were filled with with water, he was drowing. The phone rang and rang, Jojen feeling the panic growing. Pick up, Pick up, pick up. 

 

“‘was going on?” Bran’s groggy voice came through the speaker and Jojen exhaled hard before being taken over by the chest wrenching sobs. “Jojen?”

 

Jojen tried to talk but all that came out were more hard sobs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't force out any words no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“Jojen, what's the matter?” Bran asked into the phone, sounding more alert now and like he was scrambling to his feet. “What’s wrong? what's happened?” 

 

Jojen just continued sobbing, making short croaks as his mere attempts to speak. He just couldn't, the relief of Bran’s voice did nothing to calm the cold panic in his body. 

 

“Where are you? Are you at home?” Bran was definitely getting dressed, Jojen thought he could hear the muffling of Bran emerging from the fabric. “Jojen! I need you to talk to me, love, where are you?” 

 

“H-h-h-home.” Jojen managed to breathe out finally, choking on the air and panicking. 

 

“I'm coming over right now, okay? Everything is going to be okay, I'm coming right now but I have to hang up.” Bran sounded breathless and scared. Jojen nodded, but knew Bran couldn't see him. The line went dead either way. 

 

Jojen slid down to the ground and curled into the fetal position. He hugged himself right as though to keep everything inside him. He hyperventilated, and cried. He was so afraid, the fear was burning in every part of his body. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt. 

 

He heard the window open and Bran’s startled gasp. He made no effort to get up or acknowledge Bran but felt his boyfriend crouch beside him, warm hands pressing against him.

 

“Oh, Jojen…” Bran sighed, leaning closer to the ground and holding Jojen to his chest. “Jojen, love, what's happening?” 

 

Jojen raised his arms to hold Bran but it was suddenly unbearable. Too much heat, Jojen was suffocating. He pushed at Bran’s and rolled away panting. “Can't breathe, can't, can't… can't.” 

 

Bran’s eyes went wide and grabbed Jojen’s hands and placed them onto his chest. Jojen could feel Bran’s heart beating underneath his finger tips and he let out a shaky sigh. Heart beating, warmth. Bran wasn't dead, he was alive. It was a dream, a memory altered in his brain. Bran was  _ alive.  _

 

Jojen let out another sob while Bran whispered for Jojen to breath in time with his heart beat. Bran’s heart was a little fast but it was working. 

 

“You're having a panic attack, you're okay babe.” Babe wasn't a pet name the two usually used for each other but it felt good to hear it from Bran’s lips right now. 

 

“Don't leave me.” Jojen croaked out, tightening his grip on Bran’s shirt. “Don’t leave, don't leave.” 

 

“I'm not going anywhere, Joj. I'm here, in right here.” Bran rubbed his thumbs on Jojen’s hands and gave him soft, loving eyes. “I'm not leaving.”

 

“You can't leave Bran.” Jojen shook his head slowly, tears streaming steadily down his face but he could breathe now. “Don't die. Don't leave me.”  

 

“Die?” Bran seemed bewildered, taking Jojen’s head in his hands. “What are you talking about? I'm not going to die.” 

 

“You did. You wanted to.” Jojen broke off with another cry and he buried his face from Bran’s gaze. “Please don't. I can't handle it without you.” 

 

Bran let out a shaky sigh and held Jojen tight. “Oh Jojen, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine… I'm not going to try again, never. It wasn't a smart thing to do, I regret it and I'm  _ so  _ sorry for what has done to you. I promise that I'm not going to leave you, okay? Never again.” 

 

“I love you…” Jojen whimpered, clutching close to Bran. Holding onto him for dear life, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to loose him. Bran was Jojen’s everything, no matter how much Jojen told Bran himself not to make his life about a relationship or to depend on one too much, Jojen knew if he ever ever lost Bran, he'd never be able to move on from that. If Bran died, Jojen might as well die too. 

 

“I love you too, Jojen, always.” Bran cooed and stoked Jojen’s back softly. “Always and forever. I am yours and you are mine, okay? It'll always be that way.” 

 

Jojen nodded into 


End file.
